Dreams Of Truth
by LollipopsAreTears
Summary: Dreams... they aren't real... well... except for Toboe's.... when a nightmare of Tsume becomes real life.. -Chapter 3 finally in!-
1. Default Chapter

__

In his life all he wanted was a friend....someone who would love him dearly... but they, all seemed to die... before his eyes... and leave him...

...

Tsume ran before him, his clothes tattered and their footsteps echoed in the darkness of a building, what was he running from? Following, soon they came atop the roof, turning slowly he could see people in black race toward them....

"JUMP TOBOE!" Tsume cried, before he could hold back his hand grabbed hold to his collar, throwing him off the roof, wind rushed from behind as a crack echoed in the skies...

A motionless body fluttered in the wind and Toboe grabbed hold to a ledge, reaching out for Tsume he watched his face, a blank face holding pain and sorrow in his eyes...

"Tsume!" If only he could reach his friend, but he was to far, the ground below was white, he kept crying which turned to a howl.... This can't be real... oh Tsume...

Upright and alert he let out a cry, sweat in beads fell from his forehead.... _' It was only a dream...please let it be,' _Looking about the area Kiba gave him a strange look, Tsume lay so far away from their resting place.

The wind howled and his body hadn't moved, a groan came out from him as he rolled over, a fang bit his lip. " Tsume!" Running to his side the wolf shot up taking hold of his throat, his breath came heavy from his lips.

Kiba snapped at Tsume with a growl, his yellow eyes flashed a deathly glow, his white hairs pricked in anger. _'Let him go,' _He snarled, fangs came through letting a low growl elapse from inside. " Sorry runt..." He immediately let go from the grasp as Toboe gasped for air. Rubbing his throat with his hands...

He looked over at him and laughed, " It wasn't that painful..." Smirking he was given a abrupt hit from Kiba, silently he made a direct hit for his face. His hand was in his enemy's, those green eyes with a blank cold look.

" We haven't finished this...between you and me," He snapped, but when he tried to remove his hand from the grip claws dug in his skin, " Damn you let go!" Snapping his hand away from the wolf's he walked to Toboe, lightly tapping him with his foot.

__

" I was just worried...," The wolf said with tears in his eyes, his chin resting on his knees, " What's gotten to the little guy?" Hige asked, receiving no reply he backed away, this wasn't his business to get in... especially with that one man... Tsume.

" Lighten up, I'm just fine," Toboe nodded seeing what he spoke was true, nothing happened, though, that dream, felt so real...to vivid in his mind.

Standing to his feet Hige placed a hand on his shoulder, "What's gotten into your little friend?" He whispered pointing over to Tsume, making it to obvious of what he was questioning.

" For one thing he isn't a friend," Turning to see their displeased stares, " I don't make ones of the likes of his type," Hige was about to break in until he stopped himself. This wasn't a good time to begin to know this guy.

"T-Tsume..." Toboe let out those tears and shook, how could he? He knew that he had been talked to cruelly by him.... but to say that... Without thinking he ran from them, not hearing the cries out for him.

...

" Poor guy.... hey, if you're coming with us don't be so mean to him!" Hige snapped, feeling low from the man standing nearly a foot above, motioning for help he heard Kiba's soft paws running in the snow to bring back the other of the pack.

Stepping back in defeat he watched as two specks blurred in the roaring winds halted, slowly returning with the amber wolf followed behind with his head low, ears flat against his back.

" Another thing like that and you will have to leave," He waved a hand at Kiba letting out a short laugh, " As if I wanted to join your merry journey...," A cold glare between them faded as both turned from another.

"Kiba...," About to reassure his friend he could see he wasn't to be bothered, now it was time just to leave it as that. Nothing happened, let's just leave it at that... he said to himself inside.

....

The wolves ran in the snow, three at least, once again the youngest straddled behind with sorrow deep eyes, a feeling of shame fell over Tsume. _'Why worry though, he is just sensitive....' _keeping a faster pace than the others he let the wind brush his fur. Just to get away from them lifted the anger on his chest.

Toboe looked up at the sky and saw in the blur the sun dawning, weariness was the least of the worries on his mind. All he wanted was to show to Tsume he wasn't scared, that whining dog he saw him as...

__

' I want to be close to them... but they might get hurt...what do I do wrong?' As he thought of what had happened back at the city the gray wolf of the group ahead was gone. _'Tsume?' _He called out, there wasn't a reply to his call. Already Kiba and Hige collapsed somewhat weary, they could take up any weather or condition.

__

'He'll be alright.... he's strong... I just hope... he'll come back for me,' Letting himself lie on the snow he slowly closed his eyes to dreams, all but images of his friends came to him....

__

" Stop lying, you heard that sound and it must've made you sad,' Tsume looked down from his meal with narrow eyes, looking away little talk was kept between them, bread and scraps inside flew out before him.

"GO then!" He cringed, rising to his feet he looked back seeing Tsume, " You're alright...being alone?'

Then.... he found himself at that ledge... a scream broke out from below... Please... not this again...

Opening his eyes to the slight warmth and sting of cold did he find him still missing, fear burned in his heart. Kiba hadn't enjoyed his company.... what did he feel.... why did they hate him as a real human? He was his fried... nothing held him back to that.

...

__

' Let us look for him... it is the least we can do for the little guy,' Hige said cocking his head back to see the wolf rising to his feet, becoming stable from his body shaking in the cold... or was it.. fear?

__

' We can't stall... what about Paradise? The Flower Maiden?' He felt guilt and truth break through, still, just a day and they could return on the journey _'We'll do all that we can, if he disagrees.. we go, alright?'_

With a nod of approval he walked over to Toboe, his pants and shirt ruffled in the breeze, eyes transfixed to the distance, his lips moved his name, _Tsume._

" We're going to find him alright Toboe?" With a smile that he thought could break his sorrow was unsuccessful. He closed his eyes looking him in the eyes, " Th-thanks..."

" Really I don't mind at all," Grinning he couldn't help but hate what that so called 'wolf' had done, deny him and run off from the truth and pain. His scent was in the air, fading close to yet another city.

__

'Great.... just what we need, another city... another madman,' Slowly coming forward men stood in uniforms still in the snow, eyes looking straight at them as they drew near. A tip of a dagger was pointed to him, trying to force a smile on his lips he lifted his hands up in defeat.

" State your business," He tugged at his dog collar which he tucked barely in his shirt, " We're to see a friend of ours... his name is Tsume," The guard's brow lifted as he met face to face with him, "That man huh? Alright, come through,"

Stepping past the guards Hige let out a reluctant sigh of relief, looking ahead he gasped, not one person was on the streets. "Something is wrong," Kiba said in a harsh protective tone, he nodded coming farther into the city where people lifted curtains to glance at them.

"They fear us.... or at least Tsume," Shivers went up Toboe's back and a building towering ahead, white and broad he fell back stunned. Letting out a startled cry, crows cawed flying in black feathers from the ground.

"T-tsume..." He lifted himself to his feet, brushing of the dirt on his knees he came past the two, then starting out into a run. He had to be there... tears burned in his eyes, his dream couldn't be real life.... could it?

...

Barely caring if a soul saw him he ran as a wolf hurriedly after a victim, but he wasn't, he was afraid.... afraid of the time to come... a man in black ran out before him with a gun. He leaped back with fear imprinted on his furry face. Darting past the man he bit his legs to get a narrow escape.

"Kill that, that rabid wolf," Some cries and gasps broke through with heavy trudging behind, effortlessly running he finally came before the structure. Tsume was sitting at a windowless ridge with a angered look spread on his face.

__

' Tsume.... Please don't do this!' His figure vanished and he let out a worried howl stumbling in as a lost boy. Hearing footsteps draw near, echoes of his feet from past the ceiling he followed until he was right behind him.

"A boy.... but where did that wolf go?" A man asked as they shot out immediately at them, he cried out covering his ears as they drew near a light... reaching out for Tsume he seemed to shove him aside.

" Tsume.... We can escape now... please," The enraged fiery glow in his eyes as he came to his feet killing few men who dared to attack. Blood on his hands dripped and Toboe could barely see with the tears in his eyes. "We can get out of here.... trust me,"

"Trust you when I could've let those men kill the two of us...?" He snarled breaking through the men with red falling and men collapsing in bleeding pain. Following he felt terrible of those men dying.... they had tried to kill them, but died because of his 'friend.'

....

Finding himself atop the roof of the white building Tsume came infront of him with his arms outspread, he stepped forward blocking the gunfire. " Tsume... please.." Before he could say a word his collar was taken firmly. Crying out as he kicked in the emptiness he was thrown off "JUMP TOBOE!"

He flew with his legs kicking below, taking hold of a ledge of rock peaking from the wall he put a arm over the top ridge. Grunting he made his top half over, seeing Tsume turn barking an order, silent... he stumbled back.

" Tsume!" He yelled toppling over he ran over to him, he looked down on Toboe with angered eyes, but tears fell from his face.... He never cried... what was happening? He ran and leapt, he screamed hearing gunfire his hold slipped, only they held each other's hand.

" Hold on!" Tsume cried, the gunfire echoed as another bullet hit him, his back face the rooftop. Red came on his shirt and he saw an emptiness in his eyes, those tears falling hundreds of feet from the surface..... "TSUME!" He cried silently, feeling his hand slip he turned in the thrashing wind...

Falling his body fluttered in the wind, taking hold of a ledge he saw his body fall on a ledge feet down from him.... Sprawled with red on his leather clothing around him he cried... seeing a wolf the next moment he opened his eyes motionless...

...

Why did it have to be this way? He didn't get it.... why was the world unfair to him... to Tsume. Tears of his own fell, leaping with a gasp of air he fell beside the wolf. It's eyes looked up at his wearily with a light flicker of light.

" I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean for this...to happen," The wolf's eyes seemed to smile lightly as he placed his warm soft head on his lap, the scarce breathing from his body.... With one last breath he stopped moving, a wind caught and he choked on tears.

Clutching tightly to the wolf's body men surrounded him, clicks of guns ready to fire cried out in his mind. They yearned for his death, closing his eyes he felt as if he was flying, a hand around his shirt with a light brown wolf dropping them in a room.

" Hige... I.. I'm so sorry... about Tsume," Hige looked at him astonished through those eyes and he neared him.... _What do you mean? How did you know of this? _Those words were kept in his mind as he set foot to run.

__

All he wanted was to find happiness....live in the peace of Paradise with loved ones... what went wrong.... why them?

- End of chapter 1. Hoped you liked it! Sorry for you Tsume fans but he WILL come back! Definite motive! Thanks! I love Wolf Rain Lovers! I love Toboe and Hige and Kiba and Tsume... oh well, that's all of them is it now? Well thanks I'll update soon! Goodnight!-


	2. Fallen Wolf Tsume

" I didn't...I'm so sorry," The wolf blankly looked at him, those golden eyes once filled with a fire of anger and depression. Frozen in that fear, tears rolled down his cheeks and gunfire echoed in his mind, he had to be strong. Toboe shook uncontrollably, they were all going to end here...no, it can't end. _It won't._

'Toboe, do you want to end up like 'him'? Now come on!' Nodding he lifted the body in his arms, the weight and pain surged through his tensing arms. He couldn't do this, Toboe had but no choice to leave him behind, but his scent, that scent...of life.

..

"_Please forgive me... Tsume_," Slowly did he lay his body on the cold ground, a crack pierced at his ears. Stumbling back a bullet seemed to be a black blur, the feeling of it gouge in his flesh, tearing through his skin....

"I won't die.... not like this," He snarled whipping his head in the direction of a man before him, pearl white fangs shown past his lips, in a moment the man was on the ground...motionless. The taste of blood from that man on his tongue, it disgusted him.... cries of the word 'wolf' were screamed.

__

'Hige, where are you?' The echoing of firing wouldn't end, not the slightest movement or breath caught his senses. Blinded and deaf in this rubble did he wait.... Toboe waited for it all to end.

A scream seemed to rise in his chest, never would Toboe fail until he was safe, that his friends were. Lifting on his feet his head high he ran on his paws that slipped on gunpowder and blood, the scent of a wolf held to him.

..

__

"Don't touch me, or ever," Tsume spat with a look of disgust and shock in his eyes, just to help the pain in his leg was all that Toboe could give. Shunned he could see a softened look quickly vanish in a stern look....

He saved me.... Turning, not one man dared to risk their end to a wolf, having those claws and teeth take them to the ground... to the end... _He did that for me... I must repay him. _Glancing one last time at the light for freedom of this city did he turn, making his way back to that dark, dank room.

As he edged near the gray wolf moved, his eyes opened, blinking in the light piercing at his eyes a low growl elapsed from those black lips. Toboe edged back, stumbling on his knees, as a human his legs shook, emotions took over of fear.

..

__

I'm not going to die in this dump of a city... screw Paradise, I won't die. Tsume rose to his feet, a scent caught his nostrils, lurching at the blur only after he sunk his teeth in the human did his vision clear. Slowly, a boy was on the ground holding to his side, crimson spilled on the ground.

That boy, the red liquid dripped from his lips, staining his sharp pointed fangs, _'T-Toboe!' _Those amber eyes opened to look in his, fear struck his eyes and a whimper came from his lips.

__

'Toboe, I....' A blur of white bit at his leg, he snapped seeing Kiba with those golden eyes looking hard inside him. Tsume growled as the wolf backed from his body, _' I come to this? What are you, you yourself don't hold the real pride of a wolf!'_

The truth finally hit him, this whole time people had worked under his command, feared by his strength and ability. In retreat two humans had died, no... a human kid, a 'kid'...then Toboe, who he had attacked then.

__

..

Toboe felt the pain pulsate through his body, images seeped in his mind, of a beautiful light, flower's... oh the scent... it had happiness rise in his heart. This was Paradise, but, he was....dying. Tsume, Hige, Kiba, they would make it... not him. He was the end, the one who fell first, being drove to a place, that existed in his mind...

" Tsume!" That name broke through, he heard him....why didn't he come? Tears welled in his eyes, never had he cried but then, when he killed the likeness of another creature.... " I know you can hear me," A scarred figure stood over him, his body tattered and bleeding.

..

" Don't die on me, alright?" Tsume bit his lip, that human in his eyes, dying before his eyes, after trying to make him live. Kneeling he slipped his hands beneath his body, a cry came from him, a wound on his chest revealed of a bullet wound.

The smell of blood he hated, at this time it was the scent of death, the limp body barely moving in his hold. Those eyes fluttering, looking up at him with greatness, happiness, " Don't close your eyes on me,"

His voice shook, for the first time did he feel tears fall from his face, Kiba stood beside him. He didn't care to have them fall, it meant so much, Toboe.... was he that pain he felt that fell from his eyes?

"We haven't much time," Kiba spoke softly, running past the entrance of the room he stood there. Smoke and ash lifted from outside, past the windowless building. The air he breathed, coal black, choked his lungs, tore at him without end.

Running down those stairs the entry way seemed to slowly close, the light seemed to flicker and fade as the sounds of men trying to close them in, their grunts and cries. To be locked in here was the end, the light was gone....darkness took them in.

" NO!" Tsume yelled throwing his body against the stone, only the window was his last choice to escape. That was his only chance, _their _path to live from this.

..

The window seemed closer, Tsume firmly placed a hand at the ridge, Toboe held tight to him, his arms wrapped about his neck. Only the empty streets lay below, the danger came from the sky, with no waste he leaped, pressing his hand forward.

For that moment he felt the wind roaring in his ears, howling as a wolf, the cement ground edged nearer, a crack broke out in the silence as they collided to the floor. Tsume's right leg broke their fall, the bone was nearly shattered as he couldn't feel but pain surging inside.

" _Toboe... get out of here... I know you can find Kiba...to Paradise_," Even if he tried to run as a wolf, the pain would only increase, holding to him as death. For this time he understood, if there was truly a place unlike these towns... run down and filled with horrible humans, would they find peace. _Paradise._

..

" Tsume..." Rolling to his side he felt the cold cement touch his cheek, opening his eyes did he notice they were on ground. Silence all around them, they were finally free, Tsume... turning he saw him with half open eyes.

They seemed to smile, a grin came from the corner of his lip, this was the end..... the end of the road.. from the snow and pain, it ended. "No, Tsume...don't...don't die," A firm hold of a hand grasped his arm, shocked he saw those golden eyes look him in the eye.

" _Toboe.... I... I'm sorry_," Toboe gasped feeling so weak, a wind rustled his clothing and hair, his eyes still and unwavering on Tsume. " I... I... have always seen you...as who I wanted to be," The wolf shook his head with a light laugh, " To be like me kid... no... you wouldn't want.. my life,"

...

" Tsume!" His hand released from that tight grip and his hand fell beside him, his eyes slowly closed. He screamed, touching his face he shook him light, "Wake up..." Toboe whispered, but that face wouldn't smile, smirk, grin, or ever open his eyes again.

..

A howl sent Hige's hairs on his back rise, Kiba turned stepping toward the sound, " We must go back Toboe is there! He's alive Kiba," His blue eyes glanced back at the city, already it seemed so far... a pain ripped at him. Turning he moved away from the town, sorrow revealed on his emotionless face from this time.

" Kiba.... we can't leave them there to die!" Hige heard the howl falter, then rise with a tinge of hope for a reply. They couldn't go back, if they did, by then... both would be dead. _' Tsume, Toboe... I can't let this be your end, but, there is no other way.'_

His tuft of light brown hair was blown back from his face, those rose colored eyes taking a last glimpse of the city. His back soon was what had turned from them, regret came throughout his body... he left them... to die..

..

The howl seemed to echo against the stone walls, the auburn wolf stood their on his feet, seeing if a reply would call back. Not one howl but his own replied, his head hung low, his black nose touched the grounds.

He would be alone, the gray wolf beside him unresponsive had not made a movement, but he waited.... for time seemed to drift past him.... After two moons he left, returning to the chill of the snow he ran from that city... from the pain.... _from Tsume._

..

Hushed silence was between them, looking at the full moon Hige was away from Kiba, they hadn't spoke a word for two whole days. It seemed worthless to keep this quiet, but to obey him just to be alone with less hope was what they least wished.

" They will return to us, there are many of us who have perished in the will...to Paradise," Kiba's voice seemed to be cold, 'Paradise' had he hated that word as Tsume had. Paradise was with ones he lost, to be left once more with a white wolf, speaking nothing but silly riddles.

" Paradise, there is no purpose of it if you are alone," Hige rested his head on his knees, the winds blew harsher, if he was with the others, he would have left him there. Never had hatred swelled inside as it had now.

" I will stay here until Toboe comes, I know he is alive," He whispered letting a finger glide on the white icy snow, leaving a unclean line, a sound made his head lift from his knees, blinking in the white specks of frost.

" Do you hear it?" Kiba spoke, hunched over they came down the white hill, rocks clean and rigged without a speck of white on them. The sound was clearer, they stumbled over the rocks, their claws scraped on the boulders, reaching to the end a ocean, frozen and clear, for leagues lay before them....

__

'The ocean...' Hige wondered if the ice was thick enough to carry on from, the sound of gushing water was beside him, a gouge in the ice had water pouring from the cracked mouth. Lapping the cold in his mouth he stepped slowly on the sheet of ice.

Silent and unheard they ran leaving scratches as a unclear trail, for any human to pass not much would be seen the next sunrise. Though as they went farther, had the floor beneath them seemed so weak...

Retreating from scampering they rested on the cold ice, Hige felt sleep slowly overcome him, seeing the white wolf watch him close his eyes to rest.

..

Panting from the lack of breath Toboe collapsed on the snow, his fur coveted in white, the chill of the snow was as blades piercing his chest. If only they were there, or even Tsume... he wondered what had come of him. He was gone.... but could he really believe those words in his mind.

Sleep overcame him, the dream seeped in his mind as water from a crack of ice...

__

The night was silent.... Hige in sleep awoke to a sound, a cracking so close... it was beneath him! Lifting did the sound turn louder, Kiba lifted with a start, the ground fell beneath him... ice water gushed down hsi throat, his lungs...gave out in the end...

Waking with a start he whined, these dreams.... he was dying... in the ocean... a sound of water caught his ears. It seemed he couldn't trust what he saw, or even heard, nothing seemed real...

As he edged near past the boulders his pants were ripped and torn, the night was still here, he could save him in time...

..

The water surrounded him, the ice blocks smashed against his body as he sunk deeper in the black darkness of the ocean, ice seemed to form at his eyes, his body was thrashed in the currents keeping him from fighting back.

The surface seemed so far, weakened he found himself in his human form, his hands before his eyes they reached out. A light shimmered wavering on the glass liquid before his eyes, it seemed so close, but seemed fainter..

..

"Kiba!" Toboe cried, slipping on the surface he slid before him, looking to see him motionless, those golden eyes with fear and worry. That fire inside his body, with a leap the water hit him, the glint of gold caught his eye.

His collar was what he saw, flashes of brown before his very eyes, swimming deeper did he feel the pressure cave in on him. Reaching a hand out did another thrash out to him. Hige... grasping hold to him his legs kicked up suddenly forcing to reach the top. To breath again.... time seemed short.

Feeling blindly with frosted eyes his hand lifted above the water grasping hold to another, being pulled his bones and body were brittle from the chill. They fell wearily away from the gaping mouth of the ocean, gasping for breath he could only think of the pain. After all this...if he saved Hige... why hadn't he done the same for Tsume?

"Thanks.... Toboe," Hige coughed out, water flying from his mouth, with a nod he lay without a single movement. Not a breath came from him, or even blinking from the light of the sun rising beyond the sea.

" Do you think he found Paradise.....?" Toboe whispered, Kiba turned looking at him with those blue eyes in shock. Unwavering from him, " I mean... I saw flowers, and the most beautiful place... as I was dying."

Hige caught to what he spoke of, was Paradise really Heaven, was that what they searched for all this time? He was shocked seeing Toboe grin with watery eyes, "Because if he is...then... he will be happy after all."

__

Had he known something was there out in the howling winds... in the snow... coming for him....

-End of chapter two, thanks for the reviews and support! I have practically had the add more names then 'he', 'him' so I did more to help, for the sake of Tsume fans he might or might not return. For I will let you find out on your own in the next chapter edging to see if he is coming. And another piece of info this is an alternate ending story then the show. Thanks, I'll hear from you later! Bye!-

-Sorry for the delay to let everyone know, I had been busy this week and hadn't the time to write!-


	3. Risen from Darkness,Embraced in the Ligh...

Chapter 3:Risen from darkness, Embraced in the Light

-Here is the third installment, Happy Birthday to my friend, I made Hige especially cute in this chapter for you! Well here you are, read and enjoy the third chapter!-

----

The wind lashed at his face, blades of ice scraping the flesh from his legs, the excruciating pain he could hold no longer. Blood spilled from that chest wound, trudging in two foot snow numbness gnawed at his feet. Clothes weren't even enough to fight away the bitter cold, snow covered his whole body.

-------

"Wake up will you?" Hige groaned seeing in his sleep Toboe comfortably rolled himself over on top of him over night. With his back lying on his stomach the weight of one so small surprised him for a first time in awhile.

"What is it?" Kiba let out a laugh seeing the scene before him, Hige glancing over and grinning, finding himself helpless with the load over him. "Can't get him off of me," He waved his hand at the stubborn heavy wolf, " Let him rest, Toboe has had a hard time, but he says it is his dreams....that's what worries me."

Hige nodded in agreement, at that run down building, all the little runt could say was 'sorry.' It hadn't reached his mind at the time, but now everything seemed to clear. As if his mind thawed from sleeping in this uncomfortable snow.

" What can we do? There is no way telling who might be dying next," But why even think that, just the thought of losing another was hard enough. Tsume had already passed before the poor kid's eyes, what more could he possibly handle?

"He could lose himself if these dreams get to him, even trying to stray himself away from us," His voice faltered, those blue eyes gazing off into a frosted white land of ice.

"And might even die alone, sickness comes easy to the weak and lost wolves," Both were in dead silence, what would come of them? For now there was nothing to fret, at least Toboe hadn't awoke in a fright from a nightmare.

He stirred, the bangles clinking against each other on his half bare arm. A yawn broke through the thick quiet of the icy terrain. Those amber eyes blinking, half-expecting the light of the city stinging his pupils. The golden orb in the sky was nearly letting out light, as a candle behind thick curtains.

" Have a good dream?" Hige chirruped, Kiba hitting him hard with his elbow. Toboe turned brushing strands of auburn hair aside to see clearly.

" I don't want to talk about it," He said sulkily, those eyes softened releasing a solemn expression to his usual bright face. The three wolves sat in silence, seeing the cave in of ice barely frosted over from the night before. Shivers fell down their spines, the immense cold of the waters...

" Toboe, tell me one thing... are those dreams, turning to reality?" He nodded slowly, the other two exchanging looks of uncertainty. Just to sleep through those nightmares of truth shook them as the cold had.

----

Their thick coats kept the cold from freezing their skin, Toboe lapped up water from the open break of ice. The cold liquid stuck to his throat, his mind fogged of all what happened, he nearly forgot of what happened the night before.

Though the loss of Tsume lay heavy in the reaches of his mind...

---

"I wonder what Tsume would say if he could tell us how Paradise was like," It pained Hige to hear these words coming from a happy looking teenage boy, if a wolf he could imagine his thick tail wagging cheerfully. What could they possibly say to him? Had they really lost Toboe to those terrible fates he dreamt of?

" He would most likely say 'whatever those wolves were looking for was sure nothing compared to this, and porky could have all the food and women he wanted, Kiba wouldn't be even happier than he already is, and Toboe..' " Hige could feel the watch on him from behind, what would Tsume say about that...?

---

Yet again silence fell among them, Hige never finished the end of Tsume's saying of Paradise. Those misted over eyes of Toboe's blank of giving any emotion, losing it all to the wolf he held closest to in the pack. As if they were brothers... Tsume was the only family he had all along, now he was all alone.

" _When will me make our next stop? Maybe Toboe would like being in one again,_" He was soon silent after the predictable look on Kiba's face, "It will just pain him even more, for now let's just keep going."

At this moment Paradise seemed so far from reach, walking miles in the snow for nothing. No even a wail of aching feet from him, or even a sprained heel at that. Since there was no reason to stop the pack continued on their way.

---

" That loon over their speaks of wolves, many of 'em in fact," The bar lady said with a laugh to a man sitting on a wooden stool. The residents turned their attention to the sudden opening of the doors, three teenage boys made their way to some seats.

A man in city guard uniform glanced over at the group that just walked in, the word of 'wolves' from a city far from this area caught his attention. The way they were, silent and still, even one wore a dog collar concealed beneath a yellow jacket.

" Smells like trouble," Hige whispered under his breath to the others, eyes glued to the table a mid aged woman came to ask if they wanted drinks.

"Water is fine," Hige said before she could speak, picking at a bowl of mixed nuts at the middle of the table. Popping one by one the salty pieces of food in his mouth, nearly swallowing some whole. Not even a taste of meat was faint on his tongue, even white rabbits were hard to come across.

" _I have a bad feeling, about this town_," Toboe spoke softly, barely even making a sound, sipping barely any water before him.

" That guy has a hard watch on us," He said quietly again to them, by now he pushed back his seat, the man headed toward there table. Toboe glanced up and gave no look of startled surprise.

Rising from the three wooden seats they headed for the door, Hige quickly taking a handful of nuts before leaving. The sound of boots trudging behind them quickened the pace of their walking. Eyeing around for a alleyway to run off into, only a few more steps and...

A shot of gunfire echoed in the empty street...

---

Toboe looked down at the back of his leg, slowly meeting eye contact with the man preparing to shoot again. A fire rose in him, the screaming in his mind, Tsume dying before his eyes. It was too much, he couldn't hold this in...

A whimper broke through his lips, then a deep throated growl came over the sound of defeat. A fire flicked in those amber eyes and a brown wolf brought the guard to his back, blood already trickled down from his lip.

"Don't Toboe!" Hige cried, seeing the wolf snarling over the man cringing in fear, his pupils small in horror and sudden shock. The wolf was deafened to what lay around him, his fangs bared and revealing. The scent of blood tinged in his nose, hearing a cry from the man brought sense into him, those gold eyes wide in shock.

Slowly backing away, tail hung low, his back leg bled and limped in pain, still in shock the man slowly found his voice. "W-what are you? Why are you even here?!" Kiba stepped back, ready for the man to grab attention of the city people.

" We're trying to find our own place, since you humans took it from us," Hige snapped, the man once more breathing in quick gasps. These kids weren't normal, each of them were wolves, but they fool humans for so long?

" Shouldn't you leave?" Kiba said harshly, the guard slowly got to his feet, anger rose inside of his body. The gun clicked once more startling the young wolf and men, the guy let out a shaky laugh.

"You wolves sure have a way of frightening me...but not good enough!" He raised the gun to his target, the side of the wolf's chest, locking onto the body he fired.

---

Toboe leapt from the aim but a heavy puddle of blood was beneath him, his tongue lolling out in exhaustion. He didn't wish to be here any longer, there was no way to protect himself any longer...

A growl rose from Kiba's throat, running towards the human he took him by the throat, throwing the man aside as a rag doll.

Now he opened his eyes to two wolves, one feet away from him, but close enough to take him down. The other tired and in terrible pain, a smile spread on his lips. " Get out of here, ya' mangy wolves, doubt the young one will live through..."

The reflection of the guard in his golden pupil, his gums rose revealing those blade sharp teeth.

__

A cry was all that was known of the finding of a dead body, and supposed dog hairs in a pool of blood.

---

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kiba said, not barely amused of even thinking that Toboe knew this was to happen.

"I didn't know about it, he probably heard news from a passerby," Was the reply he received, leaving the subject behind him he carried on the white path.

A howl reached his hearing..

Toboe turned, his clothes ruffled in the wind, those eyes transfixed to the distance, Kiba and Hige had seen this happen before. Could he possibly have seen one that no longer existed among them?

Those amber eyes welled in tears, calling back with a howl to the one he heard, it seemed so far... Hige felt a chill rise up his spine, the feeling of worry rose inside him once more.

__

Tsume, oh please let it be him, Toboe wished as the skies were empty, the wind no longer carried a stray howl. There was no doubt in his mind that a figure headed towards them, his feet moved, heading right near the person ahead.

"Where is he going?" Hige stumbled on the snow and cursed to himself, " TOBOE!" That call of his name couldn't even pull him back to them, continuing in the cold a picture became more vivid in his mind, someone awaited him....

---

A figure collapsed in the snow, weary from the scars over their body the crunching of feet on the snow alerted the person. To weak to move the sound drew nearer, finally a boy knelt beside the stiff body.

A wounded man lay before him, those golden eyes open halfway, looking to the side of him, glass shards in the bloodied scars at his legs. His gray hair wet from the snow and frost covering his whole body.

" _Tsume....?_"

Those golden eyes looked right into his own and he couldn't find his voice....

" _Toboe?_" He nodded slowly in tears and embraced him, tears rolled down his face and not another would came between them.

He could see the bullet wound at his chest, the pain surged in him but just to see Tsume gave him hope. The blood around him had seeped into the ice. Never had he felt so overjoyed and saddened in his life...

__

For in that moment, happiness finally came to him after all...

- Third chapter completed! But the story hasn't ended here, it has still a few chapters to go. Sorry for the long wait, I'm sorry for the trouble and maybe other things I've caused, hope you enjoyed it as much as I typed it! I'll update soon as I can, goodbye for now!-


End file.
